


Anniversary (Sneeze Fetish)

by ZenFetish



Series: Sneezy Sans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Flowers, M/M, POV Sans, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus/Mettaton - Freeform, Sans and Mettaton have a feud, Sans doesn't want Papyrus's heart to be broken by Mettaton, Sans is allergic to pollen, Sneezing, This is very complicated, and Mettaton just wants Papy all to himself, papyton, sneeze fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenFetish/pseuds/ZenFetish
Summary: It's Papyrus and Mettaton's 1 week anniversary! Papyrus wants to get him a gift, and what better gift than flowers right? And Sans gets to help pick!
 
Oh wait...





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothrr snez sans thing
> 
> take this shit before i dont want to post it anymore

“HEY SANS!”

“Yeah bro?” Sans was sitting on the couch, flipping through the different channels.

“So, it's Mettaton’s and my one week anniversary today, and I wanted to get him something.”

“What, are you asking me for advice on what to get? I dunno, get him flowers or something.”

“Flowers? Hmm… PERFECT!” Papyrus shouted, startling Sans. “Huh? What? You're actually using my idea?”

“YES SANS! And since you thought of it, you get to come along and help!” Papyrus hugged his brother.

Sans remembered what happened last time… “O-Oh... uh, really? I just kinda wanted to be a lazybones today.” he said.

“NONSENSE! You shall come along!”

Great, Papyrus was determined.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus and Sans arrived at the flower shop, and Sans stared at the front entrance like it was a door straight to hell.

Which it very well could be for him.

“C’MON SANS!” Papyrus shouted and burst into the store, while Sans followed hesitantly behind.

He could already feel a tickle building.

“So um, what exactly are you looking for?” he tried to ignore it as he followed his brother.

“Hmm… maybe roses?” Papyrus looked at the blossoms on display. “Well, I think he'll like anything from you.”

“That's nice brother, but I can't just get anything! It has to be perfect!” Papyrus stated and grabbed a small rose bouquet, showing it to Sans. “What about these?”

Sans stared at it like it was a knife. “Uh, looks good to me bro.” the tickle grew stronger…

“Oh come on Sans! You're not too lazy to take a hand out of your pocket, take the bouquet, and smell it.”

“But maybe I am.”

“Just do it!”

Sans hesitated for a moment but the cautiously proceeded, the tickle pretty much unbearable after.

“S-smell great bro.” he said, putting on a smile to hide his current suffering.

“GREAT! I'll get them then!” Papyrus dashed to the checkout counter.

Sans turned away and sneezed quietly (as he could) into his hands.

“Why did I even suggest this idea…” he mumbled to himself.

Papyrus ended up buying the roses, and the skeletons went straight to Mettaton's house.

 

* * *

 

  
_Knock knock knock._

The door opened.

“Oh Papy darling!” Mettaton drifted his gaze down. “And Sans.”

Sans just replied with an “Mhm…” of obvious discomfort.

But it didn't seem to be because of he and Mettaton's relationship for once…

Interesting…

“Hi Mettaton! I got you these!” Papyrus pulled out the rose bouquet from behind him.

Mettaton noticed Sans flinched at this.

Very interesting…

“Oh thank you darling!” Mettaton accepted the flowers. “Papy has such good ideas doesn't he Sans…”

“Mhm…”

“And they smell so nice, have you smelt them Sans?”

“Yes I have, they smell just fine…”

“Well maybe you should smell again!” Mettaton shoved the roses into Sans’s face.

“N-No… That's… Thas fine…”

“What are you two even doing??” Papyrus questioned.

“Oh nothing Papy don't worry about it, why don't you go inside? I'll meet you there in a minute!” Mettaton said.

“Alright!” Papyrus stepped into the home.

Mettaton then turned back to Sans, seeing his struggle to look normal.

“Ye-Yeah, they smell fine.”

“Oh, are you sure about that?” Mettaton put a smug look on his face.

Sans pushed the bouquet away, but the damage had already been done.

“Yes they smell fine! Gee… geh… hhh… HETCHOO!” he was unable to hold back any longer.

“Ha! I knew it! You're allergic to pollen!~” Mettaton teased.

“Just… just shut uh.. ATCHOO!”

“Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fun in the future Sans.” Mettaton gave him an evil smirk, then went into his home.

Sans sneezed a few more times before deciding just to take a shortcut home.

When he got there, he slumped onto the couch, and thought about what Mettaton said.

Sure, he said ‘I'm going to have a lot of fun,’ but what he really meant was ‘I'm going to make your life hell.’

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> im very active on tumblr so i suggest checking me out there
> 
> zenfetish.tumblr.com
> 
> i have a problem


End file.
